The Last Stand II
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: After a helicopter crash the team sets out from hearing the transmissions that were broadcasted in a city called Union City it's Up to Alvin and his team to get there in time or become zombie chow can they make it or will they be food for the zombies R&R (sorry it took so long to get this done been having trouble with my internet lately rated T for blood and what not
1. Chapter 1

The last stand II

_**A/N: hello reader as you know I haven't had time to get to this one but I do have the time and no it wasn't writers block anyway though I had to pack up and move to the west coast and set up once again . Now then I have the time to get this story so lets get on with it . :)**_

Chapter 1 arrival in Glendale

The helicopter crashed and apparently Adam alongside there leader Alvin was fine as everyone not a single person was infected apparently the pilot was scratched badly he didn't know it but he was infected the chopper didn't make it to it's rendezvous point in Fort Tran to have the soldiers to transport them to Union City .

"Alright guys now I know none of you were either bitten nor scratched so we are to set up a defense here in Glendale search the entire place find what you can while the rest of us set up our defense for the night in the morning we move out" ordered Alvin .

Sure enough Adam took whom he could to search the entire town for supplies weapons and traps . "Alright lets get to work" said Alvin the rest of the group were able to put together some sand bags scraps of wood lying around and various other things for a barrier .

Meanwhile Adam came back with a whole load of stuff food , water various weapons and various traps. "Excellent job we will set up the traps for tonight" said Alvin .

Adam decided to take a load off and pop on his headphones and listened to Monster by Skillet it was one heck of a song and it kept him from going insane let alone going out and killing his own set of survivors .

He listened to several other songs luckily Brittany wasn't even aware that he was listening to MLP FIM songs to her she didn't care what he listened to no matter what .

Meanwhile the final defenses were put in place the movable turrets and what not . Everyone was equipped with several pistols a revolver and a shotgun .

"Alright if they start to bash at the barrier shoot them in the head remember that" explained Alvin . Everyone knew it for others it was something to keep in mind .

As for Adam he knew it all to well Simon Jeanette Theodore Eleanor Brian and Jason knew this as well Jill and the others also knew everyone took there positions they had there assault rifles in hand should something go wrong or in case they run out of food .

Night soon fell and everything was ready to go they took up residence in a car shop sure it was a dumb idea but it was the only idea at the moment .

_Here we go _They all thought as the first few zombies came running the bear traps held them as they were pumped full of lead some were shot up bad enough they fell some were shot in the leg others were shot in the head to kill them other than that everything was going well .

A few more zombies came in and the traps held for a good long time some of the gas containers exploded thanks to a few good shots .

Several zombies were blown in half soon morning rose up and the last zombies were killed off . The whole team packed up there gear and headed off toward Whistlers grove . They had enough supplies to travel in the day .

**A/N: Well reader what do you think of the first chapter ? I know it could be a bit better but still not bad for a long waited sequel huh? Well R&R chipmunkfanatic OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arrival in Whistlers Grove

Alvin and the others were able to travel by day fight by night until they arrived at either Fort Tran or Union City either didn't matter they still had some time before they could arrive . Either way Whistlers grove was just like Glendale .

The place riddled with trash zombies dead or playing dead . Adam however wasn't falling for it he ordered them shot to make sure that they are 'dead for sure' it was a good idea and so far not a single person died so far .

"Alright just like last time we need to get setup some of us are staying behind to make sure to get our barrier setup while the rest of you scavenge the area good for supplies weapons food and traps" said Alvin while tending to the work of the barrier .

Meanwhile Adam and the others were able to scavenge every single building making sure to grab everything and not leave a single building ransacked .

"Alright guys lets head back to to where we are setup" said Adam. Meanwhile the barrier was finished and and various traps were setup along with the turrets .

"Alright guys while everything is setup we now need to wait for Adam and the others to return with the traps supplies and weapons" said Alvin .

Sure enough they made it back and sure enough the last of the traps were setup everyone had there weapons along with everyone taking there positions either behind the barrier or behind a turret . It wasn't long before the sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon was coming up that was when zombies started coming when they saw they soon came charging toward the source of the light. What they saw was a fire .

With a group of survivors eating what befell them was being eaten alive of course Alvin and the others were able to have there early dinner before night fell which they were ready .

The doors to the house fell and the zombies came pouring in by the dozens Police ,Military ,Construction workers , and riot police . "Alright boys lightem up" shouted Alvin as the traps were working .

However some had armor in which Adam and the others were able to take out there legs some got shot in the head others were blown in half and were dead from the blast of the claymore mines some were pumped full of lead others were held in place by a few well placed bear traps and groups of zombies were blown from the gas containers .

Of course they had there assault rifles along with any weapon they had before. To Alvin all it meant was getting them to Union city and relaxing .

Soon enough the sun started to rise as the last of the zombies were shot .

Which meant Alvin and the others disabled the remaining traps and sure enough broke down there turrets which meant Alvin heard the transmission that Union city was a safe haven for anyone out there .

_If we make it to union city then we might be safe _Thought Alvin as he and the others were out of Whistlers Grove and heading toward Jonestown then on to Fort Tran and then Union City where they would setup in the docks .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fighting in Jones town

_**A/N: Hello there Reader yes you reading this story I have some good news I just recently turned 21 and had my first beer (Yay! me) also it's been awhile since I got back to this story don't worry i'm still going to be working on it now then with out further ado on with the story **_

Alvin and the others made it out of Whistlers Grove and started to setup again in Jonestown luckily the sun was still out so the group gathered what they could while at the sametime setting up the barricade and what not along with the various traps . "Alright great work you guys now then we wait for the others to arrive with the extra stuff that we might need"said Alvin.

The others nodded at that and went back to mounting the turrets along with the other weapons stocked up as well weapons such as assault rifles shotguns pistols melee weapons and other things as well . Alvin knew that this was going to be a long night holding out till the morning sun rises .

The others however still had there weapons with them while hauling what the got with them back to the setup that the others had setup being careful to not set off any of the claymore mines or any of the bear traps . "Great job Adam now then we should be ready for tonight" said Alvin grabbing his weapon and taking his position . _Well that's all we can do at the moment _Thought Adam.

The others knew that they would be able to make it to Union City regardless of what happens to them the other groups of survivors weren't so lucky heck people thought that the military would come in and save the day but sadly it didn't and so the other cities scummed to there own problems and to the infection and so the infection spread through all the way to FortTran and most possibly to Union City .

Alvin and the others had to make it to Union City and hopefully get setup in the docks . Soon Day turned to night and everything was set to go . Zombies were coming in either walking or running so far the turrets were taking them down others were still holding on the traps and others were still mowing them down left right and center . Alvin however didn't notice it at the time but his group of survivors were all working together no complaints he actually smiled for once other than that they will have to pack up before more zombies once morning rises .

_It won't be long before the sun rises_ he thought more and more zombies came and were getting mowed down by the turrets traps or other people with guns . Adam looked toward the sun whom noticed that the sun was rising . That was when the last of the zombies fell . And at that they packed up and put away the traps and all while it wasn't a whole lot it was something .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 To Fort Tran

**A/N: Well I have some bad news Reader as your no doubt aware i'm having some problems with my wireless internet (damn thing I should use Ethernet!) but still I might be able to use another computer to upload stories from there but other than that I will have this chapter ready to go by then so enjoy the story and R&R :)**

The group soon arrived in Fort Tran where they began searching for supplies along with some weapons . And so far they found a rocket launcher some grenades and more traps to use . They were all wired up and ready to use the bear traps were tricky but were setup with out any injury . "Alright great job you guys no remember we will have to hold out till sunrise so start setting up those turrets" ordered Alvin . And they did just that once that was done and so they waited for night to fall .

_This is it one last fight before we head and out to Union City _they all thought . They knew what to do in which everything was set to go the traps the turrets the barricade and no one had any regrets of ever meeting up at all . And yet this was it before they finally trudge to union city . _Here we go _ they all thought as night was starting to come alive . The moon rose and the zombies saw a free meal but it would be tough to get to it . They all charged at the said meal ,not caring if they get shot blown in half or in fact anything at all .

Alvin looked at his survivors and told them this **"LIGHTEM UP**!" he ordered . The turrets started to fire and guns went off as well traps started going boom and zombie parts flying Adam looked to his left and right who nodded while firing they knew that they were gonna last the night . _Alright now it's time to bring out the BIG guns _ he thought.

"Alright bring out grenades and rocket launcher LETS GIVEM HELL!" he ordered . And sure enough the rocket launcher turret and grenade turret were rolled out in which they were set to auto fire taking out more and more zombies but they still fired along with the turrets taking out the last of the zombies as the sun rose they switched off the turrets and booked it toward Union City where they could rest and talk however a new zombie break out would soon happen sooner rather than later .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Finally to Union City (Normal Ending)

_**A/N: Hey there reader this is going to be the last chapter of the Last stand II now I have some good news for this story I am planning an alternate ending and two different prologues as they will entail to the normal ending and alternate ending well with out further ado on with the final chapter to the last stand II**_

The group finally made to Union City after the last zombies were killed . "We made it ,were safe Union city is safe at last were home" said Alvin with a smile on his face . Adam and Jeanette looked at each other with a smile on there faces and knew there lives were going to take a good turn after what they went through . In which the group went there separate ways most of the group went up to the docks and made there permanent base of operations meanwhile Adam and Jeanette looked into getting an apartment but decided to get into the military here in Union city . With smiles on there faces they decided to live out there lives both Adam and Jeanette hung up there weapons and settled down just looking out the window toward the horizon wondering if another adventure is worth it .

"You know Jeanette even though we had recently met I was thinking of taking you out sometime" said Adam with a small smile on his face . "Yea that would be great but we may as well get this apartment furnished and I just so happen to have picked up some stuff we could use as furniture for the moment" said Jeanette .

Both of them walked out and found a king sized bed along with several chairs along with several tables as well . Smiling they had several others help carry them to there apartment but they had to be cleaned and then made sure that there were no bed bugs . Adam and Jeanette lived out the rest of there lives in Union City .

Meanwhile with the supplies that Alvin had collected they were able to get a base set up and with the turrets that they still had they set up a defense but with them offline however wiring up everything was going to be tricky but finally after so much hassle they got the turrets working again and with a bit more work they got the mines and various other traps on hot standby .

Both the rocket launcher and grenade launcher were also online via remote as were the other turrets and the bigger guns were converted into turrets as well ones such as the mini gun and even a gatling gun . "Alright guys lets explore this base and see if we can convert it to a compound" said Alvin . With a lot of shuffling the apartment was finally finished in which the guys that helped were paid in full. In which everything was set to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Finally to Union City (Alternate Ending)

_**A/N: Hello reader this is the final ending to The last stand II now we get to find out what happened had the group NOT made it in time well enjoy it maybe short but on with the story well R&R**_

The group finally made to Union City after the last zombies were killed. "We didn't make it in time damn it !" cursed Alvin as he slammed his fist into the ground . But to only see the city up in smoke as the city burned and was crawling with zombies . Alvin fell to his knees as he finally let a few tears fall and they knew it was only a matter of time before they too became zombie chow .

The group knew that they wouldn't have much of a chance . However Adam and Jeanette were able to escape from becoming zombie chow . It wasn't long before they were able to live a happy life in Canada it was too bad that there group became zombie chow by making there final stand with there backs at the wall .


End file.
